The Legend of Zelda: Dark Ages
by WhoThere
Summary: This is the story of how Link started his adventure as a hero. It's his 15th birthday and this are about to change, he's going to go on an journey like never before.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.

_The Legend of Zelda: Dark Ages_

_L__ong long ago, when darkness was close to ruling everything a hero rose up from Hyrule to banish the evil. On the heroes left hand was a symbol, a hero's symbol. This symbol was called the Triforce, a legendry power that only a small amount of humans had. The Triforce was created by three goddesses; Din who offered power, Nayru contributed wisdom and Farore presented courage. Together it formed the sacred Triforce. The Hyrulen rose up and promised to defeat the evil. Bover,__ the greatest blacksmith ever, forged a sword for the hero, only him and his offspring could wield its power. The hero challenged the darkness in a final fight, but to save Hyrule he sacrificed himself and imprisoned the evil._

_Each year Hyrule holds a festival to respect and remember the hero. 50 years have passed and now, something is going to happen._

"Link!" A voice boomed. "Time to get up!"

The boy got out of his bed and ran his fingers though his unruly hair. He put on his clothes staggered down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday!" The old man grabbed Link and spun him round. "Fifteen years old and as handsome as ever, take after me."

Link laughed. "If you say so Grandad."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm sure that's for you Link." Grandad opened the door and standing there was a fourteen year old girl in a long flowing dress wearing a diamond tiara. She had the Hyrule symbol on her dress.

"Princess Zelda, what a nice surprise, I see you snuck out of the castle again. Maybe the king needs to get his rupees back on those guards."

"Or maybe he will be so impressed with his daughter she won't get in trouble."

Grandad smiled and offered Zelda to come in. "Come to wish the birthday boy a good day?"

"That I have, and I brought his present."

She handed Link a scabbard. It was made from the finest leather in all of Hyrule and had a gold rim and base. In the middle it had and small crown with an H on it. This meant it was top quality, from the king's point of view; which was a good view.

"Here you go Link." Grandad handed Link a sword that he had made, after all, he was Hyrule's finest blacksmith. "You've finally become of age to carry a sword with you Link, use it wisely; because that is really sharp."

"Don't worry Grandad; I can take care of myself now." Link swung his sword in a figure of eight showing off his skill, but didn't realize he had just cut his trouser elastic.

Zelda laughed and Grandad sighed. "I really do worry about him sometimes."

Link pulled up his trousers in embarrassment. Zelda walked over to him and said. "You're coming with me to the festival remember?"

He smiled. "How could I forget, I'll be one minute then we can go." Link rushed back up stairs, washed himself and got changed in to his white tights and knee high boots, he then put on a white under top and a green tunic over that. He picked up his most treasured piece of clothing and put it on his head, it was his long green floppy cap. This made his long blond hair look a little bit more respectable. He attached his scabbard to himself and put his sword in it. Link looked at himself in his small mirror and stared at the reflection, as if he was waiting for something. Then he said to himself. "I look good."

He rushed down the stairs and grabbed Zelda's hand. "You ready?"

Zelda smiled at Link. "Come on then, let's go." They both ran out of the house and towards the festival.

Grandad called after them. "Have a good time you two, and look after the Princess Link!"

He looked at them run off into the distance, and then he looked up at the sky, dark clouds started to form and a cold breeze began to blow, the sort of coldness that sends a shiver down your spine.

Link and Zelda walked though the great gate to the festival and it was massive. There were stalls everywhere with fruit and pastry and games all around, such as Mystic Gales, fortune telling and the archer's competition. But the one Link was most interested in was The Sword Cross Tournament. This game is not for the faint of heart, people have sustained serious injuries in this before; but that didn't stop him. He had been training for this for years and the winner would be crowned Prince of the festival and see the sword the Bover made and the hero of Hyrule used.

Zelda nudged Link bringing him out of his fantasy. "Do you think you can do this Link? Your only 15 years old, that's the minimum age you can enter; plus dad was thinking of raising it after last year."

"Your highness, forgive me if I worry you; but I must enter this for the greater good."

They both laughed. "There's no need to be sarcastic Link, I'm just thinking of your welfare."

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine, I'm not scared." As Link was looking round he saw a man staring at him, the man was wearing a brown hooded cloak and thick black boots. Everything else was covered, including his face; which was the weird thing. Link didn't know that the man was looking at him but it felt like he was.

"…Although that man really unnerves me."

Zelda looked at the stranger too. "That's Tyrone, seen as dad meets all the participants beforehand that's how he knows him. He's got a reputation of being quite vicious in these sorts of things."

"How vicious?" Link asked.

"You know people have sustained serious injurious from this tournament?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…he's the reason."

Link gulped nervously. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"THE SWORD CROSS TOURNAMENT SHALL BEGIN, ALL PARTICIPANTS WILL ENTER THROUGH HERE!" The man's voice echoed throughout the whole festival.

Link walked over to where the man had gestured. Inside a huge tent all the participants were standing round in a circle and the king had a box in his hand with bits of paper sticking out.

The King saw Link. "Link, my boy; come closer. Now you all understand the rules and dangers of this game, and all of you have past the trials to enter, correct?"

All of the men nodded.

"I will draw your names out one by one from this hat and then you shall be paired off."

The King pulled out the names and slowly each warrior walked off. Link was starting to sweat, and the fighting hadn't even begun yet.

"Link…you shall be paired with Tyrone."

He couldn't believe it. How unlucky could he be? On his birthday as well, it was unbelievable.

All of the warriors were now paired with each other and heading off to there positions. Link stared at Tyrone, his eyes flashed a light green colour; almost unnoticeable…almost. Then Tyrone walked away.

"There is no way my luck is this bad." Link whispered to himself.

Something was different about him, apart from his eyes flashing green but that can be done by the most amateur of sorcerers. There was something that Link didn't trust about him…but what was it?

"Link my boy, good to see you." He spun round to see the King standing there. "Happy Birthday, here I have this for you."

The King gave link a hooded cloak, but this was one of the finest cloaks ever; it had tiny patterns weaved into it and was made of a very soft fabric.

"It's made with a special material, should be sturdier; less likely to rip."

"Thank for the gift your highness."

"Please think nothing of it, also take this." The King handed over a piece of paper with the words Link 0076 on it. "Hand this to the man over there." He pointed to a man behind a counter.

"What is it for?"

"You'll see…" A wave of seriousness came over the King. "Do not take your battle lightly, Tyrone is a dangerous man; be careful when facing him."

The king walked off to greet some people in the distance, Link was left there wondering what the King meant by that. Time was short and he still had to get ready for the match. He walked up to the guy behind the counter and gave him the piece of paper. The man scanned it quickly then disappeared under his desk quickly, when he came back up again he was holding a big box.

"Here you go. Enjoy." The man said lifelessly.

Link took the box to the changing rooms and opened it up. Inside were body amour and a pair of fingerless leather gloves.

"…Link…" Came a soft voice from behind him, he spun round to see the Queen of Hyrule standing there; she had a golden wrist band in her hand.

"You're father wanted me to give you this on your fifteenth birthday."

"My father?" No one had mentioned his father in five years, Link had almost forgotten about him.

He had always felt lonely not having his mother and father to grow up with, his mother died in childbirth and his father went to fight the monsters invading Hyrule in the dark times but never came back. It was too painful for Link to talk about it, so he cast it out of his mind.

"Are you alright Link?" The Queen put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm always fine." He smiled. He put on the gold wrist band. "Hmm…" He thought. "Perfect fit, strange."

"Next up is Tyrone and Link!" The announcer bellowed out.

Link smiled at the Queen. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Link…and be careful."

Princess Zelda and the King were sitting with the crowd waiting for the match; the Queen came up and sat down on her throne next to the King.

"Is he ok?" The King asked.

"He's fine, as eager as ever." She replied.

Tyrone walked out on to the field, cool and calm; in fact almost too calm. Then Link walked out, wearing his amour and cloak.

"Not bad." Zelda thought. "Not bad at all."

Link looked Tyrone straight in the eye, and once again his eye's flashed a light green colour. Link looked down at his wrist band and saw the small square in the middle of it glow, just a little though.

"What's that?" He thought.

"BEGIN!!" The announcer's voice called out.

Link drew his sword and got into position, but Tyrone didn't move; he just stood there looking at Link. A faint smile ran across his face as he reached for his sword, as he drew it the colour of the sword turned a mysterious blood red. Tyrone walked towards Link at a steady pace, his face becoming clearer each time.

Link looked down at his wrist band again, it was glowing brightly. The brightness increased as Tyrone got closer.

"This isn't right." He whispered to himself.

Link charged towards Tyrone his sword high up in the air and swung for him. Tyrone blocked the attack then swung his sword at Links legs, which was blocked. Now the match had started. The two contestants were twisting and turning trying to dodge each others attacks, and perform their own.

Zelda was amazed at how good Link was, his skill and speed was impressive, but Tyrone seemed to be that little bit better; that one step ahead.

Link and Tyrone swung their swords at the same time and they locked them together.

"Brings back old memories." His voice was like broken glass.

"What are you talking about?" Link questioned while trying to hold the sword lock.

Tyrone laughed and his eyes flashed green again. "Let's see if you are quicker than your father."

"…What..." He forgot that they were in a sword lock and his strength vanished.

Tyrone decided to take advantage of this and kicked Link in the stomach, he fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. Tyrone raised his sword in the air and lunged at the floor where Link's head was, thankfully he rolled out of the way in time.

His sword went into the earth, and then a thick black liquid poured out of it. It started to climb up Link's leg and crawled its way up to his head.

"Arrrrrgggg!" He cried out. The pain was too much; it felt like he was dying; the very life force being sucked out of him.

Tyrone laughed and shouted out. "Welcome to the dark ages!"


End file.
